Uczymy się na czym polega sztuka produkcji masowej
Odcinek 10 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestnicy musieli się dowiedzieć co to są dobre maniery, etykieta i inne nieprzydatne ludzkości rzeczy. Między Geoffem a Bridgette jest coraz gorzej, nie dość że się nie nawidzą to jeszcze Geoff nie cofnie się przed niczym żeby wykopać Bridgette. Wracając do zadania, gdy trzeba było utrzytmać postawe i nieuronić ani jednej kropli wody zimną krew najdłużej zatrzymali Vera, Artur i McKey. Artur wymiękł i w pojedynku między McKey i Verą wygrała Vera i dzięki niej jej drużyna była nietykalna. Na ceremonii u Zawziętych Przypalaczy drużyna wywaliła Tylera. Która drużyna przegra? A kto zostane w grze? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''Philip: '''No pięknie już 2 przegrana z rzędu. '''JJ: '''No ludzie weźcie się do roboty. '''Beth: '''A ty nie musisz? '''JJ: '''Nie bo ja jestem kapitanem. '''McKey: '''Uspokujcie się proszę was. '''Ezekiel: '''No właśnie ja wiem że i tak za nie długo odpadnę. '''Duncan: '''Hej ludzie! '''JJ: '''O co chodzi? '''Duncan: '''Jest nas 7 a ich 8. '''JJ: '''Tak wiesz ja to wiem. '''Duncan: '''Ale nic z tym nie robisz a nas jest coraz mniej. '''Philip: '''Yyy JJ, Duncan. '''Duncan: '''Czego chcesz? '''Philip: '''Za wami. '''JJ: '''A co to jest? '''Duncan: '''Nie mam pojęcia. '''Beth: '''Uciekajmy szybko, ja chcę jeszcze żyć. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Beth: 'To było koszmarne o mało nie posikałam się w majtki. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'JJ: 'Wiem że to ty Chris. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'No ludzie została nas tylko 7 i to 4 chłopaków i 3 dziewczyny. (w pokoju ziwerzeń)'McKey: 'O nie znowu się zaczyna. Musimy wygrać nie chcę wylecieć na razie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Philip: 'O nie czy oni nie rozumieją że musimy wygrać. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Ok od teraz raczynam pożądną grę nie mogę dać się wywalić. (w pokoju ziwerzeń)'Ezekiel: 'Co wy ja wiem że nie wygram i tak wylece jak nie dziś to jutro. '''Heather: '''Ok ludzie. Chodźmy do sali stołowej. '''McKey: '''Dobry pomysł chodźmy '''Heather: '''Dziękuje. Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Artur: '''Na cześć Very hip, hip, hura. '''Vera: '''Proszę przestań bo się zarumienie. '''Artur: '''O ja cię chyba kocham. '''Vera: '''O ja chyba też cię kocham. '''Bridgette: '''O jacy oni słodcy. '''Izzy: '''No normalnie jak miód. '''Owen: '''Czy ktoś mówił tu o miodzie? '''Geoff: '''Anorekcja raczej ci nie grozi. '''Noah: '''Raczej? Chyba na pewno! '''Trent: '''Haha ludzie a i tak na razie jest 8 a u tamtych 7. '''Bridgette: '''Wow nie sądzilam że dożyję tego dnia. '''Geoff: '''Dlaczego?! '''Bridgette: '''Co mówiłeś? '''Geoff: '''A nic, zupełnie nic. '''Vera: '''Fajnie było by jeszcze raz wygrać. '''Artur: '''Ale nie tylko raz. '''Vera: '''No oczywiście. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Vera: 'O tak lubie Artura to moja bratnia dusza! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Nie sądziłem że zajdę tak daleko to jest odjazd. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Owen: 'Niech ktoś wreszcie zrobi spotkanie fanów naleśników w Miami! Jestem w nim bardzo szanowanym członkiem. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Geoff: 'Kurcze Bridgette mnie tak wkurza! Nie powinna być kapitanem! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Dlaczego Geoff taki dla mnie jest on był kiedyś taki miły. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: 'Wszystko idzę zgodnie z moim planem. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Izzy: 'Owen jest moim kumplem, ale co z kamykiem. Wiem że mnie oglądasz! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Artur: 'Fajnie jest tutaj z Verą ona mnie rozumie i to akceptuje. '''Vera: '''Ok idziemy do sali stołowej. '''Izzy: '''Jasne dlaczego nie. '''Artur: '''Dobra no to idźmy. Sala Stołowa '''McKey: '''Hej wam wy też tutaj? '''Bridgette: '''No nie wiemy dlaczego. '''Trent: '''Ok chyba zaraz przyjdzie Chris. '''Heather: '''Oby nie bo czeka nas zadanie. '''Artur: '''O nie idzię Chris. '''Chris: '''Witajcie męczeni. '''Noah: '''Dobra powiedz jakie jest zadanie '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj nauczycie się na czym polega sztuka produkcji masowej. '''Philip: '''O myślałemże będzie gorzej. '''McKey: '''No ja też. '''Chris: '''No ruszajcie się. Kuchnie ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy '''JJ: '''Dobra ludzie musimy zrobić; 200 batoników karmelowych i 100 batoników czekoladowo-orzechowych. '''Heather:Jesteś Pojebany Beth: No Wiem McKey:Każdy o tym wie Philip:zgadzam się Ezekiel:Wy wszyscy tacy jesteście Pojebani 'Duncan: '''Tak do roboty. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy '' '''Trent: '''Więc co mamy przygotować? '''Bridgette: '''200 batoników karmelowych i 100 batoników czekoladowo-orzechowych. '''Vera: '''Dobra ja się zajmę polewą karmelową. '''Artur: '''Ja ci pomogę. '''Vera: '''Ok będzie świetnie. '''Bridgette: '''Ok Noah i Geoff polewa karmelowa a Owen trzyma się od wszystkiego z daleka. '''Noah: '''Ej no nie rozkazuj mi! '''Bridgette: '''Mogę jestem kapitanką. '''Noah: '''A niech cię. '''Geoff: '''Jestem z tobą. '''Noah: '''Ale ze mnie szczęściarz. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'McKey: '''Ludzie gdzie są wafle? '''JJ: '''Ale po co ci? '''McKey: '''Nigdy batona nie jadłeś? '''JJ: '''Nie nie lubie ich! '''Philip: '''I to jest nasz kapitan? '''Ezekiel: '''No jest naszym kapitanem. '''McKey: '''Dobra Ezekiel przynieś wafle. '''Ezekiel: '''Tak jest już się robi. '''Heather: '''Oj zaczyna się robić ciekawie. '''McKey: '''No zaczyna. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Vera: '''Dobra zrobiliśmy polewe. '''Artur: '''Uff ale się namenczyliśmy! '''Noah: '''Ehh nie ma pośpiechu Geoff. '''Geoff: '''No nie ma pośpiechu. '''Bridgette: '''Co wy jeszcze nie skończyliście? '''Noah: '''A co to cię coś obchodzi? '''Bridgette: '''Jeżeli się nie sprężysz to obiecuję ci że wylecisz. '''Noah: '''Już się biorę do roboty. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'Ezekiel: '''Ok mam wafle. '''JJ: '''To dobrze co teraz? '''McKey: '''Niech każdy teraz 4 takei wafle poklei ze sobą miodem, a potem niech je macza. '''Heather: '''Ona jest lepsza od JJ. '''JJ: '''Ej ja tu stoję. '''Heather: '''yyy. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''Tak, teraz niech każdy posmaruje 3 wafle kremem i je sklei a potem niech je macza. '''Vera: '''Ok zaczynamy. '''Trent: '''O nie czeka nas ciężka noc. '''Artur: '''I chyba też nie pośpimy. '''Trent: '''Przecież to to samo. '''Artur: '''Przecież wiem. ''jedną noc i pół dnia później 'Chris: '''Ok zobaczmy ile zrobiliście batoników. '''Bridgette: '''Ziew 194 z karmelem i 100 z orzechowo-czekoloadową. '''JJ: '''A my 180 z karmelem i 92 z orzechowo czekoladową. '''Bridgette: '''O tak wygraliśmy! '''CHris; '''Tak wygraliście, a was Zawzięci Przypalacze widzę na ceremonii, po raz trzeci. '''JJ: '''Ups no to wracam do domu. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Coraz was mniej a dzisaj mam już tylko 6 patelni. *Philip *Duncan *Heather '''Chris: '''Wasza trójka jest bezpieczna. '''Duncan: '''O tak! '''Philip: '''Jest zostaję w grze! '''Heather: '''No super jest zostać w grze. '''Chris: '''Mam już tylko 3 patelnie. *Ezekiel *Beth '''Chris: '''Wy zostajecie. '''Ezekiel: '''Uff dziękuje wam. '''Beth: '''Tak dziękuje. '''Chris: '''Więc mamy dwójke zagrożonych JJ i McKey. '''McKey: '''Co dlaczego ja? '''JJ: '''Ej no ja tylko żartowałem z tym że wracam do domu. ''dramatyczna muzyka '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla... '''McKey: '''Blagam. '''JJ: '''To nie powinno tak być. '''Chris: '''Dla ... McKey. Żegnaj JJ. '''JJ: '''No to moja przygoda się skończyła. '''McKey: '''Papa JJ. '''Beth: '''Tak będziemy tęsknić. '''JJ: '''A ja nie. '''Chris: '''No to kolejna osoba wyleciała z gry. A jeżeli chcecie zobaczyć kto podzieli jej los to oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant